


A Little Less Conversation

by NEStar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, removal of clothing set to music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: Forget the pod race. A Jedi padawan has his own way of making money.





	A Little Less Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I ever posted! Oh my gosh, my poor little self though this was so racy...
> 
> Originally published: 06/28/03
> 
> Original AN's:   
> I was listening to Elvis & JXL – “A Little Less Conversation” as I wrote this, but you can think of whatever song you like.  
> Disclaimer: George Lucas owns all the Star Wars characters. So, if Ewan McGregor ever wants to reenact this, be sure to send me a copy. My address is 121...

The cantina would have had a good crowd this day any way because of the pod races later. But this crowd was different. A race crowd would have been men laying bets on the outcome, instead there were women. Women of every shape and kind: a few spacers, lots of farmers, even two of the blue-skinned dancers the Hutts have.

The reason for the switch in the crowds demographic was realized as the house lights dimmed. A spotlight was put on the small stage were a figure in a light brown cloak stood. The hood was up, covering the wearer’s face, but the head was rocking back and forth to the opening bars of music.

Suddenly, as the drums hit, the cloak flew off and a Jedi was reveled, to a loud cheer from the audience.

After doing a few dance steps Obi-Wan reached for his light saber. With a flourish, he brought it to an opening fight position, held in both hands with his arms locked straight down. Just on cue with the first sung note, the light saber activated. More cheers.

Jumping offstage Obi motioned to a girl, who gladly deprived him of his utility belt. Obi started a second dance, after a few hip pumps, he spun around and put a foot up on a table. The blue-skinned woman he had just trapped under his leg pulled the boot off. With a sway of his hips, Obi-Wan’s other foot ended up between the knees of a young farm girl. Putting his hands on her thighs, he pulled his foot out of the remaining boot. Once both feet were back on the ground, he leaned in and kissed her on the nose.

Glancing around the room for his next ‘victim’ Obi-Wan noticed the handmaiden the Queen had sent out with Qui-Gon. A grin spreading on his face, Obi dropped his over robe onto the lap of a rather grandmotherly looking woman. Obi’s eyes widened and the grin lost as he felt a hand slap him on the ass. Looking over his shoulder, ‘grandma’ gave him a wink and a second pat. Deciding to get some space, Obi-Wan did a quick flip.

Locking eyes with the handmaiden, Obi began making his way towards her, shedding his shirt as he walked. His eyes sparkled as a blush covered the handmaidens face. She knew she was his goal.

Taking hold of her hand, Obi-Wan pulled the girl to her feet and began grinding with her. The crowd managed to cheer even louder then before. The last verse had finished and Obi knew there were only a few bars of music left. Obi-Wan released the girl, who quickly sat down. Placing his hands on his thighs and gathering a hand full of fabric, Obi-Wan pulled the leggings free and over his head into the crowd. A dancer and the girl he kissed started to fight over them. As the music slowed to a stop, Obi ended by sinking down and trapping the handmaiden by straddling her lap.

The way she danced was burned into his mind; Obi-Wan was making plans for the trip home.


End file.
